robloxwiki123fandomcom-20200213-history
Community:MasterOfTheElements/Mountaineers
'''Mountaineers '''is an open world mini-game styled game developed by MasterOfTheElements' group, The Future Is Soon ™. Taking place in snowy mountains, the player can participate in minigames, involving winter-themed activities, and earn items for themselves or their house (coming soon). The game was developed for the Roblox Holiday 2017 event, giving players a mission to rescue their loved ones from Scrooge McBlox, along with assigning tasks that give items assisting the climb. However, due to its heavy amount of glitches (some rendering parts of the game unplayable), Mountaineers received mixed to negative reviews and was critically panned by the community. It currently has 51,000+ dislikes over 13,000+ likes. Nowadays, there are barely anyone playing. Currrently, a sequel is under development, possibly for a future holiday event. Gameplay The games takes place in the snowy high mountains next to a freezing ocean. Among the mountains lay a small village, icy ponds and rivers, sledding slopes, and Scrooge's large mansion. There are many things to do in this festive area. The player is introduced to Scrooge McBlox, a rich miser who has kidnapped the player's family and friends and then given a mission to climb up the mountains and rescue them. They must complete the minigames, so they can acquire items that will assist the long climb. Whale Rodeo The first minigame encountered is located by the shore. The player sits on a large, tamed whale and must master riding it, keeping balance and not falling off. This is challenging and can take a few tries. Once the player successfully keeps their balance on the whale for an amount of time, they will unlock a free riding mode, which allows them to ride on the whale without having to keep balance, and a whale will spawn at a nearby lake. That whale will produce sprout, which will lift the player to the area containing the next minigame. Fishing The second minigame encountered is located at a small pond atop a cliff above the same whale. It is mandatory for receiving ice picks that will access the third minigame. To acquire the picks, the player acquires a fishing pole from the fisherman and give him a fished rockfish in return. To fish, they walk up to the pond and click a spot in the water, which will throw the string and bait over there. Once a fish touches a bait, the player reels it up and it is sent to their inventory. Fishing was arguably the hardest minigame to complete, due to a bug that caused the fish to spawn either on land or under the bridge, or not spawn at all. If this happened, the player was forced to join another server. This was fixed on December 22, 2017. Ice Climbing The third minigame encountered is located at an cliff far left to the cliff facing the fishing pond. With the ice picks, the player can climb the cliff, as well as evade the falling icicles. If hit with an icicle, the player will fall a little and slow down. Climbing the cliff is mandatory for accessing the next minigames. Diving The fourth minigame encountered is located at a pond right of above the ice cliff. The player will talk with a diver, who wants a golden peach hidden in underwater treasure and gives them diving goggles. In the water, the player must press the shift key to dive and the space bar to ascend. Swimming underwater is risky, as air is limited and the player will drown once the oxygen meter runs out. Fortunately, there are air bubbles scattered, which will fill their oxygen meter if entered. If the player finds the treasure and successfully brings out the peach, they must return to the surface and the diver will reward them with an air tank, which allows the player to stay underwater forever. This minigame is optional. It must only be done if the player eithers wants to win all badges or needs an air tank. Mining The fifth minigame encountered is located through openings near the diving pond. An elevator, which will lift the player to the area containing the next minigame, is found there, but broken. To activate it, the player must acquire a pickaxe from the mine owner, mine 5 silver, and return them to him. To mine a gemstone, the player finds it buried in rock and repeatedly hit it with the pickaxe, until the gemstone is sent to their inventory. Many gemstones, from coal to citrine, are located in the mine and can be used to earn more money. Once the player delivers 5 silver to the owner, he will activate the elevator and reward them with mountain boots, which allow double jumping and are useful for climbing up steep areas. To go to the next minigame, the player travels to a tall room, hops onto the elevator, and then boards the top platform. This requires fast reactions, since the elevator will quickly leave a spot. An alternative route can be traveled on, by hopping onto wooden boards suspending near the pond and jumping into the sledding area. The mining game is criticized for you being forced to do every time you rejoin the game, unlike the other events which don’t have to be repeated (Except the climbing minigame.) Bug Catching The sixth minigame encountered is located far from the top exit of the elevator and near the sledding area. There, the player talks to a bug hunter, obtains a net, and must return 5 big beetles. To catch a beetle, the player must quickly walk up to it and swish their net. Once the player delivers 5 big beetles to the hunter, the hunter will reward them with a glider, which allows the player to glide across long gaps. Although the glider is supposed to get the player to travel to the manision quickly, the player, alternatively with mountain boots, can climb to the manision. However, the glider will make the boss battle (see below) easier. Another bug which renders the game unfunctional is the bug hunter not spawning, forcing the player to join another server. Boss Battle To access the battle, the player makes their way to Scrooge's manision and enters the large room after a robot tinkering room. There, a large robot, known as Mech Scrooge, appears and the player must defeat it. Mech Scrooge will attack by either throwing large bag of money, rotate its weaponized arms, or try to slice above its head. To attack it, the player must jump on the glass part of its head. An easy way of doing this is by equipping the glider, soaring to the head, and then falling onto it. Without the glider, the player can quickly run over and jump onto the head. Once Mech Scrooge's health runs out, it will fall over and disappear, followed with Scrooge McBlox falling into the room. This will complete the player's Roblox Holiday 2017 mission. Reception The game received negative reviews and is considered one of the worst games for a Roblox event.https://fabrick.me/game/1134103575 Most people criticize it for the game being barely playable, while some dislike it for its nature. The game as of June 2018 has 54K dislikes compared to 9K likes. Trivia *Scrooge McBlox from the Mountaineers game is a parody of Scrooge McDuck from the show Ducktales and Ebzeener Scrooge from the novella A Christmas Carol. **Coincidentally ROBLOX also sponsored the show Ducktales the same year this event was released. *After the event was over, you could still get the Ice Crown in Mountaineers when the original servers haven't shut down. References